


Meet Me on Thames St.

by lizzicleromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Beaches, Chance Meetings, Fate, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Gay Sex, Lighthouses, M/M, Second Chances, Sweet, Trains, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero wakes up one morning, and on a complete whim, decides to blow off work to go off and have a little adventure. He meets a red-headed wonder named Gerard along the way, and over the course of the day, he comes to realize that maybe there is such a thing as fate, because meeting Gerard that day at the train station was absolutely meant to be.</p><p>* This was heavily inspired by the gorgeous and heartbreaking song, <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QmxgA1tA80">Remembering Sunday</a>" by my absolutely beloved <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Member/15701/Photos/481343/#photo">All Time Low</a>.<br/>* The title comes from their song, "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqFtFbWMtzc">Six Feet Under the Stars</a>". <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "And it was enchanting to meet you..."

“Nngh...”

The muffled noise that emitted from Frank Iero was barely human. He ran a tired hand over his sleep-ridden eyes, rubbing them in a foolish attempt to try to wake himself up. He blinked a few times before sitting up in bed, and automatically regretted doing so. His head ached as if he had been out drinking the night before, though as he tries to piece the events together that led to him to this moment where he feels like complete and utter shit, he can’t for the life of him remember what he had done to make him feel this way.

Shrugging aside the empty thoughts inside of his head, he willed himself out of bed, and headed into the kitchen to begin brewing himself his usual pot of coffee. While he awaited the sweet caffeine-fueled liquid to brew, he reached into the cupboard to retrieve two little pills from within the bottle of aspirin, and downed it with what was left in a half-drunk water bottle on the kitchen counter.

As the pills made their way down his throat, mid-drink, he realized that the bottle of water had the label missing off of it. He cocked an eyebrow at the bottle, gazing questioningly at it. He doesn’t remember picking the label off himself... who did this bottle belong to and who had he just drank after?

After several moments of trying to figure this out, he realized that whatever was in the bottle hadn’t killed him, so he shrugged the thoughts of the label-less bottle of water aside, filled his favorite Batman mug up with his favorite beverage, and headed outside onto his patio for his morning smoke.

He lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply, sucking the toxic fumes out of his nostrils as he peered out over the balcony onto the busy street below him. He breathed the congested city air into his lungs, sighing as he realized that he had to be at work soon. Despite his current activity, Frank simply felt like he couldn’t breathe. His job as an accountant in the city was literally strangling him, and the thought of having to go in today, on a _Sunday_ , no less, to sit behind a desk all day dealing with paperwork and uptight upper management was really beginning to fucking bother him.

He finished his cigarette far too quickly and headed back inside, took one glance inside of his closet, and as he hovered an ink-covered hand over one of his crisp, clean, white button-up shirts that would go so well with his matching business suit, he realized that going to work was something that he simply couldn’t be bothered with today.

He took the world’s fastest shower, mindlessly brushed his teeth and ran a a brush through his wet hair, opting to leave it as is to dry on its own, and headed toward the closet in his bedroom. He pulled on his favorite pair of Beavis and Butthead boxers, before reaching into his closet to the nearest black t-shirt that he could find. He snatched it off of the hanger and put it on, as a pair of faded denim jeans that had a black and white studded belt through its loops made its way up his thighs to complete his ensemble for the day.

Frank mindlessly grabbed his messenger bag from its spot on the floor next to his bed and shrugged on his favorite Jawbreaker hoodie, shoving his cigarettes, his phone, and his wallet in various pockets, before departing his empty apartment and heading for the train station.

Frank has absolutely no clue as to what it was that was drawing him there, he just knew that the congested city air was fucking with his head and causing him to think irrationally. So, he irrationally called his boss, and gave a very elaborate and convincing tall tale about him feeling under the weather, and securing the day off.

It was early; barely past 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday, and he now had the whole day to dick around and do as he pleased. As he advanced toward the ticket booth at the train station, he glanced up at the window of times for the various trains that were departing from Staten Island, he noticed that the next available train was departing to a small town called Fire Island in just fifteen minutes.

He advanced toward the ticket counter, where a girl sat behind the booth looking boredly at her cuticles.

“Hi, I need a ticket to Fire Island, please,” he said to the girl, who shot him an annoyed glare.

“That’ll be twelve dollars, sir,” she murmured, as she typed away at her computer.

Frank took his wallet out of his back pants pocket, and gazed confusedly as he realized that his debit card was missing from its normal spot next to his maxed out credit card, and sighed deeply. He looked in every compartment that his wallet had, muttering ‘Fuck’ when it was absolutely nowhere to be found.

He pulled out the only cash that he had, which was a hundred dollar bill from within his wallet, and handed it over to the uninterested girl.

She gave him a stupid look, and pointed at the sign on the window. “Sorry sir, we don’t accept any bills larger than a $50.”

Frank gave a frustrated groan, as he felt something tap his shoulder lightly. He glanced behind him to see who it was that was trying to get his attention, and instantly locked eyes with a rather... attractive gentleman with fire red hair and porcelain, milky skin who in turn gave a rather alluring smile at him. He watched as the gentleman stepped up to the counter, and pulled out some cash from his back pocket.

“I’ll have a ticket to Fire Island, and as long as he isn’t going anywhere out of the state, I’ll pay for his fare,” the gentleman spoke, to which Frank’s mouth nearly fell to the floor.

“No- I can’t let you do that-”

“Enjoy your trip, sirs,” the girl interrupted Frank’s protests, as she handed the man with the blazing red hair two tickets, coincidentally and unbeknownst to either Frank or the generous stranger, to the same destination.

“Why did you do that?” Frank asked the man, still dumbfounded as to why someone he didn’t even know had done something so nice for him. “I mean- not that I’m not grateful... I’m just wondering.”

The stranger merely shrugged, and handed Frank his ticket. “I had a little extra cash on me, it’s no big deal,” the man said, flashing Frank that absolutely charming smile of his. “Besides, you were holding up the line, and the people behind me were getting aggravated. This way, we all win.”

“Oh...” Frank replied flatly, for some reason unable to formulate anything intelligent or witty to say. “Thanks so much for saving my ass back there.”

The kind stranger merely shrugged, before flashing yet another gorgeous smile. “Don’t mention it,” he replied. “See ya ’round.”

With that, the man turned on his heel, and began walking over to the platform that would take him to his destination. Frank stood there, gawping at the kind stranger, holding his train ticket out in front of him.

“Last call to Fire Island, all passangers please make your way to Platform B. The train will be departing soon,” resounded over the loudspeaker then, breaking Frank out of his trance-like state.

“Get a fucking grip, Frank,” he murmured to himself, before re-adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder, and advancing toward Platform B like the voice on the loudspeaker had suggested he do. When he made it to his destination, he looked around at the small crowd that was waiting to board the train. His heart literally skipped a beat as he realized that the red-headed stranger was in line just a few people before him, and was now boarding the very same train that he would be journeying on.

A rather weird feeling had settled into his gut, something resembling butterflies as he took in his appearance. The stranger wore magnificently tight black skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket that cradled his frame extraordinarily well. Frank stared at him until he had boarded the train, and disappeared out of sight.

“Next!”

Frank only realized that he was staring off at that empty spot that the red-headed stranger no longer occupied when an older man behind him gave him a nudge, muttering obscenities about ‘that damn punk scum is holding up the line again’ and quickly snapped to, as he handed the woman who was collecting tickets his ticket; the gift that the kind, red-headed stranger had bought for him earlier, and boarded the train.

Unknowing as to why, Frank looked around for him, spotting him instantly thanks to his hair. But, for fear of seeming creepy and somewhat like a stalker, Frank opted for taking an empty seat several rows in front of him. Frank couldn’t come up with any reason as to what it was that had possessed that man to buy him a ticket, to the very same destination that he was currently going to.

But, for fear of thinking too much into the situation, he quickly shook all thoughts of the kind gesture off, and thought about what he was going to do with the rest of his day off.

+++

About an hour later, Frank found himself bored, hungry, and in desperate need of a cigarette. Since it was a non-smoking train, he slumped further into his seat, and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. Even the sweet sounds of The Used, which was blaring through the little speakers of the earbuds that he was wearing, did nothing to suffice the current bored state that he was in. He turned his music off and shoved his iPod back into his bag, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

As he stared mindlessly out of the window, his mind then flashed back to the kind, red-headed stranger, and he couldn’t help the smile that had formed on his face. Frank dared to sneak a peek back at him, inching slightly up from his seat and glanced back toward him, to find the gorgeous stranger peering out of the window.

In a flash, hazel eyes then met with his, and he slumped back down in his seat, embarrassed as all hell. A bright red kissed either of his cheeks, as he heard a slight giggle come from a few rows behind him. Frank couldn’t help but reply with a giggle of his own, before daring once more to sneak another glance at the stranger, who was now only two rows behind him.

Frank quickly dropped back down in his seat, wondering if he was only imagining that the stranger was now closer to him. But as Frank heard that unmistakable giggle once again, he knew that the stranger was obviously playing with him, and replied with yet another giggle of his own.

“Ya know, you have a really cute giggle.”

The voice was so close, that it startled Frank, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He tilted his head up, only to be met with the one and only red-headed stranger. He was leaning over the seat directly next to Frank, staring down at him with an amused smirk on his face. “I see we meet again,” he said, his voice taking on a rather playful tone.

“It would appear so,” Frank replied, leaning up from his seat so he and the red-headed stranger were now eye to eye. Either man wore a look of playful curiosity as they made eye contact; green eyes boring deeply within hazel ones as the train slowly pulled to a stop.

Neither man seemed to care that the passengers around them were now beginning to empty the train, all they could do was simply stare at one another, taking in every feature of the other’s face as curiosity danced merrily within either of their stares.

“Sirs, you’ve reached your destination,” came a voice from an attendant over to the side of them, though neither man seemed to care. “Please gather your belongings and exit the car.”

The red headed stranger gave a deep sigh. “Well, I guess this is it,” he said, his voice no longer playful and, if Frank didn’t know any better, kind of sad.

“Yeah, I guess,” Frank mimicked in reply, watching as the stranger got up from his seat and began to make his way down the aisle toward the exit. Frank felt a giant knot begin to form in his throat as he watched the stranger disappear off of the train, and before he even had time to think about what he was doing, Frank grabbed his messenger bag, and literally flew off of the train off in the direction that the red-headed wonder had just gone in.

“Do you wanna maybe get some lunch with me?” Frank asked as he caught up to him, slightly breathless as his heart skipped a beat with the way that the stranger looked at him at his request. “I mean, you did buy me a ticket here... the least I could do is buy you lunch to make up for it.”

The red-headed stranger thought about Frank’s request for a moment, before giving him a saddened smile. “I have somewhere that I have to be,” he murmured, his soft spoken words stinging Frank like a swarm of bees.

“Oh, right. Of course,” Frank replied, giving an embarrassed smile as he ruffled up his hair. He always did this when he felt awkward or uncomfortable, or, in this case, shot down.

“It um, it shouldn’t take me very long,” the stranger suddenly added, as his gorgeous eyes flickered up to meet with Frank’s once again. “It’s my brother’s birthday, I have to go visit with him for a little while,” he explained, to which Frank’s smile grew genuine, and he simply nodded.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Frank replied, as the stranger smiled at him.

The stranger then leaned in a bit closer to Frank then, cupping the side of his face as gently as he could. Frank’s heart skipped several beats as he felt the stranger lean in to whisper in his ear, “Meet me on Thames St.”

Frank stood there, absolutely frozen to his spot on the slightly crowded sidewalk as the stranger held him closely like that. He wanted to touch him, hold him; _kiss_ him, but before he could reply or even react, the stranger was already gone, walking away from Frank and down the boardwalk.

“Hey- what’s your name?” Frank called out, suddenly finding his voice and wanting more than anything to know everything about this absolutely charming stranger that he had the pleasure of meeting on his little journey of fucking around all day.

Though he was now a few feet away from him, the stranger heard Frank’s request, and turned around to acknowledge that he had heard him. “Call me Gee!” The stranger shouted back, with that oh-so-alluring grin on his gorgeous face. He then slid a pair of aviator sunglasses over his eyes, and turned back around to wherever it was that he was going.

“Gee...”

Frank rather enjoyed the way that his name slid off of his tongue, and couldn’t stop the wide, almost idiotic grin from spreading from ear to ear across his face.

“I can’t wait,” he murmured to himself, as he began to walk off in the opposite direction to begin the next part of his well deserved day off.


	2. "In your eyes, I've lost my place..."

Frank felt strangely alive. More alive than he’s felt in a really long time. 

For one, it’s barely noon, and he isn’t stuck behind a desk that’s cluttered with paperwork and deadlines and evaluations. For two, he doesn’t have anyone breathing down his neck, and that in itself is nothing less than a miracle. For three, he is able to breathe in the cool, crisp, salty air of one of the most beautiful harbors on the East Coast, much different than the polluted smog of Staten Island. 

And lastly, which is the most important one, he is positively buzzing with excitement as he headed toward the infamous street that the mystical red-headed stranger told him to meet him at.

Thames Street was a rather popular area that held bars, restaurants, and different types of souvenir, counterculture, and mom and pop shops on one side. It lined the absolutely breathtaking harbor that was the Peconic Bay on the opposite side, with a combination of rocky and sandy white beaches, a lighthouse, and a number of different piers led out to a large body of water that has Frank absolutely mesmerized. 

It’s barely mid-September, and even by the water, the weather is perfect for the hoodie that he is wearing, and right now, there is nowhere else in the world that he would rather be. He pauses to bask in the island-fresh breeze that is wisping leisurely around him; shutting his eyes briefly as he simply takes in this spectacular moment in his life, where he finally feels something that he hasn’t felt in such a long time... freedom. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” 

Those words came from a sexy, silken voice to his right, and Frank was absolutely defenseless in the fight against the wide, dopey-looking grin from forming on his face. 

Frank opened his eyes and turned to look in the direction of the voice, and somehow, that smile of his grew even wider as he saw the red-headed wonder named ‘Gee’ smiling right back at him. 

“Oh yeah,” Frank replied, though he wasn’t at all talking about the harbor, or Thames St., or the breeze; or anything other than the gorgeous man that bought his train ticket to this little day-cation of his. “So fucking amazing,” Frank murmured, not taking his eyes off of the red-head’s milky skin, or his hazel eyes that flickered with specks of gold out in the sun. And _oh_ , that cute little smile with those adorably small little teeth and those terribly tempting pink lips-

“I know _exactly_ what you mean,” the red-head spoke, silencing Frank’s thoughts of how fucking _perfect_ he appeared to be. Frank couldn’t _wait_ to figure out who the charming stranger named Gee was; what he liked, what he didn’t like- what his real name was, because he was 97 percent positive that ‘Gee’ was _not_ his real name. His thoughts were positively swimming with excitement as he and his new companion continued to grin at one another, before the latter of the two briefly looked away. 

“I was halfway thinking that you weren’t going to come,” the red-head murmured, taking his bottom lip into his mouth, and nibbling on it a little. 

Frank literally couldn’t contain his thoughts; he positively _ached_ to be able to nibble on that bottom lip of his, nipping and teasing at Gee’s lips and skin in order to gain access to explore every inch of that gorgeous mouth and body of his.

Unsurprisingly, Frank felt a sudden pang of guilt hit him as he realized that he had been completely ogling and perving over the red-head right in front of him, and he barely knew anything about him, other than the things that he has gathered about him since their train ride here. He also noticed that the red-headed wonder was still looking down, so at the risk of ruining this perfect moment between them, Frank reached his ink-covered fingers out to gently lift Gee’s chin up so that their eyes could meet once again, and gifted him with the most alluring smile that he could possibly give. 

“There was no way that I was going to leave Fire Island without seeing you again,” Frank replied softly, meaning his words entirely as he peered upon him. The tattooed hand then gently skimmed across the porcelain skin on the red-head’s face, earning a gorgeous smile for his efforts as he _oh_ so tenderly curled those fingers to cup his cheek. “I’m just glad that you wanted to come and spend some time with me.”

Gee’s eyes danced and glittered as they remained locked with Frank’s, shuddering lightly at everything he was currently feeling. “Of course I did,” he replied gently, as he linked his fingers with Frank’s, and, after taking a moment to appreciate just how perfectly their fingers fit together, he began to lead them off down the beach.

They carried on in a comfortable silence, either man bumping ‘accidentally’ into one another as they carried on down the beach, sharing curious glances and dazzling smiles every time they would make eye contact with one another. 

“Damn...” Frank breathed out, shaking his head in almost disbelief at how amazing this day was shaping up to be. Gee glanced at him curiously, urging Frank to explain what that little outburst was all about.

“When I woke up this morning I had no idea that today would turn out like it has,” Frank murmured, finding it hard to breathe with his heart fluttering so erratically within his ribcage. 

“Oh?” Gee inquired, as he lifted their interlinked fingers up above them, and twirled himself within Frank’s grasp as if they were dancing. “What is it that brought you out here?”

Frank paused for a moment; absolutely gawping at how fucking _adorable_ and _magnificent_ this red-headed wonder nicknamed Gee was, unable to formulate words for the moment. 

“I uh...” he stammered, mesmerized by the way Gee carried himself in such a carefree manner. He would give anything to be able to do the same, but even in his jeans and hoodie, he felt like he was still being strangled by his suit and tie that he had to wear to work every day. He paused for a moment then, and remembered Gee‘s question, and was brought back to this current moment here with him, fluttering so flawlessly next to him with their fingers still attached. He gained a bit of confidence back, as he finally found the ability to breathe become quite easy once again. 

“I’m actually skipping out of work today,” Frank replied finally, grinning at Gee with the widest of grins. “I woke up this morning and decided that it would be a crime against nature if I wasted this gorgeous day away, sitting behind a desk for ten hours, so... I headed to the train station, and... ran into you... and...”

“...here you are,” Gee finished for him, feeling very grateful that he decided to be generous and pay for Frank’s fare for him to come out here on his ‘day off’. 

Frank nodded. “Here I am.”

Gee glanced over at Frank then, gifting him with a nod of utmost approval. “I commend you for your excellent choice in judgment. You had the perfect reasoning for skipping out of work, I’m proud of you,” he replied, grinning mischievously at him. “I really fucking appreciate that you’re somewhat of a badass.”

“I’m so glad that you think so,” Frank hummed in reply, feeling a slight wave of tingles shimmy up his spine as Gee spoke those words to him. “How about you? What brings you out this way today?” 

As soon as those words left Frank’s mouth, he instantly regretted ever learning how to speak the English language. As soon as Frank spoke those words, the carefree Gee that he has come to know over their brief interlude so far had completely diminished, and he felt an undeniable ache begin to spread throughout his entire being as he saw that the red-head had stopped walking, visibly shuddering as his gorgeous smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sorrow and dare he say it; regret. 

Frank felt like the worst human being on the planet as he saw Gee’s reaction to his question, and was mentally kicking himself for ruining this seemingly perfect series of moments between them so far. 

“I um-” Frank began, stumbling over his words as he wracked his brain searching for the right words to say to fix this horrible turn of events. “Fuck, I’m so sorry; I shouldn’t have-”

“-No, no. It’s... it’s really okay,” Gee cut him off then, gifting him with a soft, albeit sad smile. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I mean, I asked you what brought you here. It’s only common courtesy to ask me the same thing in response, it shows that you cared enough to know a little bit about me.”

Frank nodded in reply, and tried his best to breathe, but he simply couldn’t forgive himself for already fucking up and blemishing their afternoon together. 

“Hey, really,” Gee spoke softly, as he brought his fingers up to Frank’s cheek, gently cupping his skin. It was Frank’s turn to shudder, as his breathing once again hitched within his throat. “I fucking promise you, you did nothing wrong. Today’s just a bit of a tough day for me, but the hard part is over. I’m here with you now. Relax.”

Frank’s mind was whirling as Gee continued to speak, wanting to inquire about so many things, but he was so afraid to ask any more questions that may cause Gee to react negatively. He would rather be a mute for the rest of the day if it meant he wouldn’t see that look on Gee’s face ever again.

“I... fuck,” Frank tried to speak, but his nerves were making it simply impossible for him to formulate the right words. Not when Gee was looking at him like that, with that mesmerizing gaze, and _certainly_ not when he advanced just the slightest bit closer to him. Gee’s fingers were still cupping his cheek like before, and Frank found the ability to breathe become increasingly harder to do with each passing second. 

“Hey... seriously babe, you need to _relax_ ,” Gee encouraged him, as he smiled at him once again; that absolutely fucking _perfect_ smile, the one that left Frank feeling warm and tingly inside. Frank willed himself to breathe, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as he finally allowed himself to do as Gee had instructed, and relaxed into Gee’s touch. 

“There we go,” Gee replied happily, as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to the corner of Frank’s mouth; effectively rendering Frank speechless and breathless once again. 

“Now come on, you’re taking me out to lunch, remember?” 

Since the red-head’s previous actions caused Frank to lose the ability to speak, he simply nodded, and allowed Gee to drag them off in the direction of the nearest restaurant, hand-in-hand once again. Gee's words from earlier about today being a tough day for him wouldn't stop haunting Frank's mind, so as they emerged into a restaurant called 'The Nautical Star,' Frank began to formulate the most perfect game plan ever for their day together. He squeezed Gee's fingers tightly, grinning at him as he silently swore to make today absolutely fucking perfect for him.


	3. "You hold my attention without even trying; a beautiful reflection from firework eyes..."

“You know babe, you _really_ need to relax.”

Frank was taken out of his thoughts as he heard that ridiculously sexy voice break the silence around them. He was seated across from the red-headed wonder, fumbling his hands nervously around in his lap. Gee took a sip of his water as he gazed upon him, sighing as he realized that nothing he said was going to be able to make the situation from earlier any better. Gee was going to have to show him that everything really was okay between them, so he reached across the table and placed a firm hand over the ink-covered hands of Frank Iero, whose eyes finally dared to meet his own.

“Seriously,” Gee said to him, gifting him with an adoring smile. “Please, sugar. Relax, for me, please.”

Frank froze all movement as he felt Gee’s warm skin on his, and gave a deep sigh once he realized that he was being completely ridiculous. “I’m really bad at this, in case you couldn’t tell,” Frank murmured sheepishly as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. “I’m sorry, I’m just thinking.”

“About?” Gee inquired, as he grazed his fingers lazily across Frank’s, grinning to himself as he admired all of the ink that adorned Frank’s gorgeous skin.

The breathing hitched in Frank‘s throat as he did his best to again, regulate his breathing. “You,” he replied, his voice honest. 

Gee’s eyes widened at Frank’s response, as he gave the ink-covered gentleman all of his attention. “What about me?” He asked, flashing Frank that absolutely charming smile once again. 

“I’m just wondering what a gorgeous thing like you is doing here with a punk kid like me,” he murmured, as a deep blush stained either of his cheeks. Throwing all caution to the wind, he took a deep breath, and gathered all of the courage that he could possibly muster as he spoke his next few words. “Of all the people in all the world, we were at the train station at the exact same time, catching the exact same train to the same destination.” 

Frank knew that the red-head was very well aware of the events that took place before they had separated once they had gotten to Fire Island, but he felt the need to elaborate, and continue on before he lost his nerve.

“And here we are, and I’m just wondering what I did to earn enough good karma points to be sitting across from someone as fucking gorgeous as you,” he finished, almost all in one breath, as he finally let out the deep breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding.

Gee leaned up once again, stretching the length of his body fully across the table, and placed yet another gentle kiss to the corner of Frank’s mouth; tenderly, and lingering there for a moment. 

If Frank’s brain were functioning properly, he would have been smart enough to tilt his head just the slightest bit so that he could connect their lips fully, but before he got that brilliant idea in his head, Gee had already retracted himself and was now sitting back across from him, with a proud grin on his face.

“I’m really not gorgeous, nor am I very interesting, sugar. I can’t promise you much, but I promise you that much,” he replied, throwing Frank completely offguard. “But I am glad that we met, and that a gorgeous thing like you was crazy enough to take a chance and wanted to come and meet up with the likes of me.”

Frank stared at the red-head, completely dumbfounded by his words. “The likes of you?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to decipher what the red-head was trying to say to him. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I? You’re by far the prettiest thing on this entire island. You’re kind and you’re generous as fuck, and... seriously, who wouldn’t want to spend the day looking at that gorgeous fucking face of yours?” 

Gee laughed a little at Frank’s response, sighing as a sentimental smile crossed his features. “Oh sugar... I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me, thank you,” Gee replied, blushing slightly, as a somber expression overtook his features. “If you were to ask any of my exes, I’m a little fucked up. Or, actually, depending on the ex, a lot fucked up. They would tell you to run, _now_ , as far the fuck away from me as you possibly could. My father probably would, too. I’m really nothing special, I-”

And it was then, as the red-head kept on talking, that Frank Iero did quite possibly the most brave thing that he has ever done in his entire life. Mustering up all of the courage that he possibly could, the tattooed misfit from Staten Island found himself literally flying over the table, and crushed his lips against those gorgeous pink lips that just _would not stop talking_. 

Of course, Frank had wanted to do this all day, but the reasoning behind his actions was a bit more noble than simply wanting to kiss him. Frank had had enough of the way that the red-head was speaking such crazy nonsense about himself, and kissing him was literally the only thing that he could think of in order to shut him up. 

And oh, his plan worked like a fucking charm. 

It took Gee all of three seconds to realize what it was that had caused his words to stop spilling out of his mouth, but he quickly snapped to, and began to press his lips as gently as he could back to Frank’s, moaning slightly as one of Frank’s hands came up to cup the side of his face, therefore deepening the kiss. They remained this way for several more moments, before Frank finally pulled away, and landed back in his seat across from the absolutely gorgeous man that he’d met on the train earlier, who now wore a dazed expression on his face.

“For the record, we’re all a little fucked up,” Frank said then, daring to break the peaceful bubble that had formed around them. “And I don’t give a _fuck_ about what any of the ignorant people from your past- and that includes anything negative that your father has to say about you,” Frank continued on, his words strong as he grasped onto Gee’s hand and linked their fingers together once again. “ _I_ am stoked a fuck to be here with you, and if you’ll let me, I’m going to spend the entire day showing you just how excited I am to be here on a date with you.”

“A date...” 

Gee blinked a few times, in complete shock at all that happened over the last several minutes. His lips were still tingling from where Frank had just kissed him, and his heart was doing this weird backflip thing that he is sure that he has never quite felt before. 

“Okay,” the red-head said then, as he pressed a soft kiss to their interlinked fingers, before grabbing onto his menu. “Let’s order then, yeah?” 

“Let’s,” Frank replied then, grinning euphorically as he picked up his menu as well. He studied it for a moment before deciding to peek over the top of it, and immediately locked eyes with those mesmerizing hazel eyes once again. Gee had mirrored his actions completely, much like they had done when they were on the train. Frank couldn’t help but giggle once again, and as soon as he did, he knew he had just literally fucked himself. He _hated_ his giggle, and he couldn’t stop those ridiculous sounds from coming out of his mouth. 

“You know sugar,” Gee murmured then, non-chalantly as his smile morphed into a smirk. “You really do have an _adorable_ fucking giggle.”

Frank felt all of the blood rush straight to his cheeks as the red-head spoke those words, and quickly hid behind his menu once again. 

“-And you’re even cuter when you blush!” 

Frank huffed for a moment behind his menu, before sticking his tongue out at the red-head in a playful manner, and for the first time this entire day, managed to sit back and relax and simply enjoy being here in this slightly tackily decorated seafood restaurant with the gorgeous red-head named Gee.

Their lunch went flawlessly after that. They each enjoyed their entrees and even shared a slice of cheesecake after one of the best conversations that Frank has ever had in his entire life. Aside from the fact that he still had yet to figure out what Gee’s real name was, or what it was that had caused him to become so upset earlier when they were walking on the beach, the two had quite literally the perfect lunch date. 

He found out that Gee was actually from New Jersey, and was interning in one of the largest art galleries in downtown Manhattan. Gee spoke so passionately about art, and Frank held on to his every last word; utterly captivated by the way the red-head spoke out of the corner of his mouth at times. Frank _loved_ listening to Gee talk, and realized that he could listen to that sexy voice, and stare at that gorgeous face, literally every second of every day until the sun burnt out. 

As the waitress brought their check, they each reached for it at the exact same time, and Frank could feel the sparks literally surging through his entire body as Gee’s fingers touched his. It isn’t like their fingers haven’t been touching for the vast majority of the day that caused Frank to feel this way, but just the thought that the red-head would even _think_ about paying for their meal was enough to blow Frank’s mind. 

“At least let me pay for half,” Gee argued, as Frank won the battle and snatched the little black envelope from beneath their fingers. Frank shook his head, as Gee let out a little whine. “Come _on_ , sugar! All I did was buy you a stupid train ticket.”

Frank shook his head. “You did much more than that, Gee,” he argued, grinning a bit as he realized that Gee was beginning to back down. 

“At least let me pay for dessert?”

With that, Gee shot him literally the most adorable puppy dog eyes that he possibly could, to which Frank found himself utterly defenseless against. 

“Just pay for the tip, and we’ll call it even,” Frank sighed. He couldn’t help but to cave, that look that Gee had given him was far too much for him to handle. “Okay?” 

Gee thought about this for a moment, before rolling his eyes and caving in. 

“I mean I guess,” he pouted, jutting his lower lip out as he fumbled around in his pocket and threw some money on the table. “I’ll get you back for this, you watch,” Gee warned him, sticking his tongue out playfully in Frank’s direction.

“We’ll see about that,” Frank teased. He waited for his change to come back from the $100 bill, which was the only money that he had on him, since he had left his debit card at home. 

He calculated in his head that, minus the $12 that it would cost to get back home, he now had $54 on him to spend, and he intended to spend every last penny on the absolutely gorgeous red-head that is now pulling him out of the restaurant and back onto the slightly crowded street. 

“So tell me,” Frank began, as Gee once again twirled himself around within their interlocked fingers. “What is it that you would like to do next?” 

Gee thought about this for a moment, as he glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was just past 3:00 in the afternoon. The next train back to Staten Island was in just thirty minutes, and the next one wouldn’t be until 8:00 this evening. 

He really didn’t have any business left in Fire Island, and actually hadn’t intended on staying out any later than now. Well, until he met Frank of course, but meeting Frank at the train station was completely by chance and now, here he is with him, with a very full stomach and a fluttering heartbeat that is making him extremely nervous. 

Gee knows that he should do the smart thing and bid Frank adieu, going back home _right fucking now_ because he _knows_ that he is treading on very dangerous water considering how their time together has gone so far; but deep down, he knows that it’s already _far_ too late for that. 

Gee is already in far too deep, and leaving Frank now would be the equivalent to Frank going to work this morning instead of coming here; a crime against fucking nature. 

So instead of telling Frank that he needs to head back to Staten Island, _right fucking now_ , he simply leans in to cradle the soft skin on Frank’s face and captures those oh-so-tempting lips once again with his own. He is kissing Frank more deeply than before, hoping to convey just how fucking happy he is that they ran into each other this morning at the train station, and how delighted he is to be here, standing in the heart of Thames Street with him. 

Gee pulled away first, grinning crookedly at the absolutely mesmerized look on Frank’s face. 

“Yeah... we should totally just fucking do that all day,” Frank murmured, absolutely drunk off of that gorgeous kiss that Gee had just left upon his lips. 

Gee simply laughed in reply, before leaning in to kiss Frank once again, before leading the two of them, hand-in-hand, off to one of the bars a short distance away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your share of fluff while you can... this is based off of "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low, aka one of the saddest songs ever written, remember? If you don't want the heartache to be too intense, you should probably let me know :)


	4. "Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. 3 This chapter is best when listening to "[Remembering Sunday](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjC8Q-7Ctdc)" in the background!
> 
> And it's dedicated to doctorkaitlyn, because I loves her so much <3

“Strawberry sunrise margarita, huh...” Frank hummed aloud as he took a sip of the rather large glass of the margarita that was just placed in front of him. It had sugar around the rim, and once he realized how delicious the pink liquid was, his tongue poked out to get a taste of some of the sugar, before having another sip of his drink.

Unbeknownst to him, Gee was watching him with great interest as he did this; his mouth positively watering as he watched Frank’s tongue dip out and rim the glass like he just did. Frank’s actions were creating a massive frenzy of emotions deep within Gee’s entire being, so much that he couldn’t fucking handle it. With skillful hands, Gee took the glass out of Frank’s fingers and set it on the table in front of them.

Frank gave a small whine as he shot a completely confused look in Gee’s direction, trying to comprehend why he was now beverage-less. The answers that he sought were quickly answered, however, as Gee hopped off of his bar stool, and had situated himself in between Frank’s now slightly spread legs.

He gripped Frank by his belt loops, effectively pulling the ink-covered man from the train station toward the edge of the bar stool, which caused quite literally one of the most incredible moments in Frank’s whole 24 years of living, when his hips met with the red-headed artist from New Jersey’s for the very first time.

In less than thirty seconds, Frank was reduced to a writhing mess within Gee’s arms as the red-head bucked his hips up to grind his semi against the bulge in Frank’s tight fitting jeans. His head tilted back as Gee’s lips immediately sought out the skin just above the scorpion tattoo on his neck, sucking and nipping at the sweet tasting flesh. Frank’s arms wrapped tightly around Gee’s body, somehow securing the red-headed artist that much closer to him as he allowed him all of the access to his skin that he so craved.

Gee took his time on his current mission to drive Frank crazy, guiding his lips and, at times, his tongue, across his ink-covered flesh, up to his jaw line, and finally; fucking _finally_ , up to Frank’s waiting lips.

Frank instantly parted his eager lips in order to gain Gee all of the access in the world to his mouth; the red-head getting the message easily as his tongue delved into Frank’s mouth with such fervor, as either man moaned out at the opportunity to fully taste the other. Their hips kept meeting at just the right time, creating a ridiculously sexy amount of friction that left either of them in a sea of sheer ecstacy and complete bliss.

They carried on like that for only God knows how long; a sinfully sweet mess of greedy hands seeking out new territories of skin, dancing tongues and slightly obscene moans right there at their own table of a bar called The Rusty Anchor, in their own little world that overlooked the gorgeous harbor.

That is, until Gee pulled away, leaving Frank a breathless mess, jaw slack and hazy eyed.

“I uh... Sorry about that,” Gee murmured aloud, though he was obviously quite proud of himself as he settled back down on his bar stool. He innocently grabbed his own margarita from off of the table in front of them, and took a long swig out of his own glass of frozen liquid goodness.

He couldn‘t help but to grin at the incredulous look on Frank‘s face, so he simply shrugged, and said the only thing that he could think of to justify his actions. “I just really, _really_ fucking wanted a taste,” he replied then, with an incredibly sexy, sly smirk on his face.

Frank comprehended this for a moment, before nodding his head in complete agreement. “Touche,” he replied finally, before leaning in and stealing yet another kiss from the red-headed artist, grinning against his lips as the butterflies continued to swarm like crazy throughout his entire being.

+++

After several more margaritas, as well as half a pack of shared cigarettes later, Frank found himself feeling slightly tipsy and, for lack of a better word, completely amazing.

Being in Gee’s company was more than he could ever have hoped for. It wasn’t at all because the artist was so undeniably sexy, nor was it because he was just so God damned pretty to look at. Frank’s physical attraction to him was obvious, but it went far, _far_ beyond Gee’s painstakingly good looks.

Though his physical attraction did play a small factor in Frank’s overall attraction to him, it’s the emotional attraction that is causing their connection to become so undeniably real to him. Frank was starved for good conversation, and always found himself aching for someone that he could sit down and have a real, meaningful conversation with.

He had absolutely no idea when he woke up this morning that he would find exactly that, and so much more, in the man that would so generously pay his fare to the same destination that he was traveling to.

They sat there at the bar, talking for hours about everything and nothing. Gee had been particularly impressed at the fact that Frank had taught himself how to play guitar, and listened with stars in his eyes to every word that Frank had to say about playing music and how it was his deepest passion, even though he didn’t do it for a living. Gee didn’t pry or ask why this was, deciding that it wasn’t his place to do so, and simply smiled in response.

However, he did make Frank promise that no matter what happened, he would never quit playing. The musician then leaned in just the slightest bit closer, and sealed this little promise with a sweet kiss to the artist’s lips; lingering for a moment, before promising to play for him sometime. Gee simply blushed in reply, and the conversation continued to flow effortlessly after that.

After finding out that they shared the same undying love for The Misfits and Iron Maiden, as well as the original Dawn of the Dead and Evil Dead movies, Frank was more certain than ever that Gee was absolutely perfect for him.

He had never met anyone that he connected so well with before, and quite simply, it was beginning to frighten him a little bit. Frank didn’t believe in love at first sight, and, to be quite honest, after his many failed relationships, he was quite certain that real love simply didn’t exist.

But now, as the red-headed wonder is leading him back down the beach, hand-in-hand, Frank can’t help but think that maybe this could quite possibly be the real thing.

Yes, they had only just met, and _no_ , he still doesn’t know Gee’s real name, but the feeling deep down within his gut of butterflies and sheer fucking happiness is something that Frank Iero quite simply cannot ignore or deny, and that is real enough for him.

Gee, however, is very well aware of everything that Frank is feeling, and he is doing his absolute best to not freak out.

He has felt every spark from every touch and every kiss. He has felt every same flutter of butterflies in his gut, and of course, he’s felt every tingle and shiver and, let’s not even get into how many times his dick has twitched with want because Frank has turned him on so fucking much over their last few hours together.

He is doing his best to keep Frank from knowing that their perfect day together has been exactly that, fucking _perfect_.

Gee isn’t used to perfection. In fact, perfection is something that quite literally scares the shit out of him. He isn’t used to being treated so nicely, nor is he used to being in the company of someone who shares literally every interest that most of the previous men in his life found stupid or childish.

Meeting Frank at the train station was completely unexpected, and now that they are here together, slightly tipsy and full of smiles, he’s very aware of the fact that the sun is about to set, signifying that their perfect day together is nearing its end.

Endings. That, is something that the artist is _very_ familiar with. Unhappy endings, to be exact. And the thought of this perfect day ending, mixed with the thought of ending whatever it is that this thing between himself and the ink-covered misfit from Staten Island is, is something that is quite literally making him sick to his stomach.

“Are you okay, Gee?”

The red-head flinched as Frank brought one of his soft hands up to touch the suddenly extra pale skin on his face, and inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to Frank’s touch, doing his best to commit this feeling to memory, because he knows that it’s going to be gone soon, and he’ll be alone again, because perfect days with perfect guys like Frank don’t last forever.

“Yeah,” the artist managed to say, as his eyes fluttered open to meet with Frank’s crystal green eyes.

They were full of, dare Gee even think it, concern, and this only made the ability to breathe even more difficult for him with every passing second. He screwed his eyes shut once again and actually had to tear himself away from Frank’s gentle hold that he had on him, all because his feelings at the present moment were far too strong and so overwhelming that they were beginning to suffocate him.

Gee could feel it in his previously broken, empty heart that he was clearly falling for him, and he was silently cursing himself out for even bothering to buy the ink-covered man a ticket to come here in the first place. Had he just minded his own business, none of this would have happened, and he would be back home in his empty apartment by now, painting and drinking his life away, like he normally does.

Had Gee just minded his fucking business, life would be able to go on like normal for him. He’s spent so much time adjusting to being alone, being in relationships where his heart was switched off, void of any and all emotions because life is much easier to get through that way. You can’t get hurt if you don’t feel anything, and that is the only way that the artist is able to get by from day to day.

But now that he’s met the tattooed misfit, all of this has changed. He has become completely addicted to Frank’s perfect smile, and that adorable little giggle of his. He’s come to crave Frank’s sweet taste of alcohol and nicotine, and those oh so perfectly tempting lips of his.

And _oh_ , don’t even get him started on how badly he wants to feel the friction of their hips meeting, every moment of every day, for the rest of his life...

Now that he has met this absolutely gorgeous man from Staten Island, that’s full of tattoos and everything that defines the meaning of the word wonderful, the artist simply cannot help but to feel something for him.

 _Feeling_ , which is something that he is quite simply not used to doing anymore.

The guitarist has somehow managed to weave his way into the artist’s heart, and has now switched it into the on position, and Gee is now suddenly _very_ fucking aware of it.

And in this moment, as he is standing on the beach, with the sand beneath his boots and the salty harbor air filtering through his nostrils mixing with the liquor in his system, not to mention all of these _feelings_ that the man from the train station is causing him to feel, Gee is so fucking angry at himself for being stupid enough to meet up with that charming stranger to begin with.

The ink-covered stranger, who he has yet to give his real name to.

The same gorgeous stranger... who is still nameless to him, which is why he’s resorted to calling him pet names all day. Gee never asked for his name, and Frank simply didn’t bother to give it, but that was more than okay for him. He figured that it was better this way; not knowing either of their real names was going to make the struggle of not contacting each other after this so much easier.

“Do... do you want me to go?”

The sound of Frank’s small voice was enough to tug and pull at the artist’s heart strings for all they were worth, and caused him to feel even worse than he was already feeling. He stood up straight from the hunched over position that he had previously been in, and finally dared to look at the guitarist.

Frank stood there, looking back at him with a broken look on his gorgeous face; a look that made Gee’s heart drop deep within the pit of his stomach.

After several attempts at trying to regulate his breathing, “I’m so sorry,” Gee replied finally, deeply meaning his words. “But I truly cannot do this,” he murmured quietly, his voice full of regret as he peered tearfully at the gorgeous guitarist.

The red-headed artist then leaned in to press a final, painfully soft kiss to Frank’s lips then, before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Frank all alone on the beach with tingling lips and a painfully heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter might be the end. Feedback may change that.


	5. "Way down, mark the grave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chapter title is of course credited to one of my favorite songs by my favorite guys, "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance :'D

Frank was beside himself. 

Once Gee had left him there on the beach, he felt like he had taken a very large piece of Frank with him. 

And he did. 

Frank stood there, unable to move, unable to speak. The only thing that he could think to do was to go after that gorgeous red-head, and capturing his sweet lips with his own. Frank needed that; to feel Gee’s body in his arms with his lips pressed against his once again, more than he needed anything. 

Frank was haunted by that absolutely broken look on Gee’s pretty face when he spoke those final last words to him. The tears in Gee’s sad hazel eyes were like daggers to his heart, and Frank knew that they had to have fallen once he had walked away. 

Frank wanted nothing more than to run after him, to hold him in his arms and wipe those tears away. Frank wanted nothing more than to protect him away from everything that was causing him to be so upset and so broken. He wanted nothing more than to pick up those fragile, beautiful pieces, and be the glue that would hold him back together. 

But Frank knew more than anything that he simply couldn’t do any of those above mentioned things, because despite their perfect afternoon together, the artist had made it very clear that he wanted nothing more to do with the guitarist, and that last kiss that was pressed to his lips was all that would ever become of the two of them. 

Fate didn’t exist. Love at first sight didn’t exist.

And if it did, it wasn’t enough to keep the two of them together, no matter how perfect they were for one another. 

After staring out into the ocean for God only knows how long, Frank finally willed himself to get up from the pier that he had been sitting on, and headed off in the direction of the train station. His heart rate accelerated as he realized that Gee may be there, because they had to take the same train back to Staten Island. 

Or else, he figured that Gee may be there. Frank looked in every which direction that he could, but the red-headed artist was nowhere to be found. Even though it was just thirty minutes before the next train to Staten Island was set to arrive, Gee wasn’t there.  
Frank sat on one of the benches that overlooked the ticket booth as well as the platform that would take the passengers off to Staten Island for a few minutes, and those minutes soon grew from several, to fifteen, until finally, it was too late for anyone, including himself, to board the train.  
Frank watched every last passenger board, yet none of them was the gorgeous man that Frank had felt himself falling for all afternoon. 

He watched as the train began to depart from the station, and realized that his time here on Fire Island wasn’t as over as he originally thought. The train was leaving, and he wasn’t on it. 

“Fuck,” Frank murmured to himself, once the realization set in that he had been so distracted with thoughts of the red-head that he’d forgotten to buy a ticket to the last train back home for the day. 

He got up from the bench after several more moments of debating what his next move was going to be, before heading off in the direction of the nearest convenience store. 

He was out of smokes, and his throat felt suddenly very dry. He ached for the feeling of more nicotine, as well as more liquor; something stronger than before, to help block out the memory of everything that had happened since he met the artist back at the train station in Staten Island. 

Oh, and to block out the fact that the next train back home wouldn’t be until morning. Oh, and the fact that he is almost out of cash, and has absolutely nowhere to fucking crash for the night. 

Sighing, he purchased a fifth of Jack Daniels as well as a new pack of Camel Menthols, before heading back out onto Thames St. 

Upon doing so, he scowled immediately at his surroundings. The salty sea air was beginning to make him feel nauseous, and the thought of being anywhere on this street, or by the beach, was the absolute last place that he wanted to be right now. 

Frank headed back inside of the convenience store, and walked up to the first available person that he could find. 

“Can I help you, son?” The older man asked, eyeing Frank curiously.

“Yes sir, I’m new in town,” Frank began, as he paused for a moment to shift his messenger bag from one shoulder to the other. “Is there anything other than Thames St. to do around here?”

The man thought for a second, before shrugging. “Not really,” he replied, his tone amused. “There’s a post office, a church, and a cemetery. Not much else to do other than talk to Jesus or talk to the dead.”

Frank nodded then, before gifting the man with a kind smile. After getting directions to both the church and the cemetery, Frank thanked the man and set out in the direction of the cemetery.

It isn’t that Frank isn’t a religious man; in fact, he makes it a point to take his grandma to church every now and again. He simply felt like going to church would be even more depressing after all of the sinful things that he’s done with Gee on this particular failure of a day. 

The cemetery was actually the more normal of the two choices for him. Ever since Frank was a boy, cemeteries always seemed to calm him, and since his nerves are so frazzled at this particular point in time, he figured that maybe a stroll in a cemetery is just what he needed in order to calm himself down. 

After all, what else is he going to do with all of this free time until morning?

+++

About an hour later, Gee found himself good and drunk. He was in one of his favorite places in the world, hanging out with his dear, beloved little brother. It was only right that Gee would be here with him, since it was still little Mikey’s birthday, after all. 

“I really did have the best fucking day with him, Mikes,” Gee slurred, hiccuping as he did so. “I just couldn’t fucking handle the way he made me feel, it was all just so... fucking perfect. I had to end it right there before it could even begin. It’s much easier that way.” 

Gee paused for a moment to light up a cigarette. He then took another swig from the bottle that he was currently holding, still in its brown paper bag, as he allowed a few more of his tears to fall as he continued to tell Mikey all about what had happened over the last few hours. 

He told him in great detail every moment of what had happened since he last left him, which was right before he went to meet up with the charming stranger from the train. He didn’t want to leave Mikey, he really just had no choice but to do so. Since being here in the cemetery with his little brother on his birthday was already far too difficult for him to handle, Gee figured that meeting up with the man from the train would at least distract him from how painful this day always was for him. 

In fact, it wound up working the exact opposite, only adding more heartache to this already dreadful day. He returned back to the cemetery to talk to Mikey almost immediately after departing from the beach earlier, because being here with his beloved little brother was the only place that he truly felt he should be right now. 

He leaned back against Mikey’s tombstone, feeling fresh tears begin to fall as he thought about the day that his little brother was taken from him. Mikey Way was only eleven when the accident happened, and his big brother Gerard’s world was never the same after that. 

His family was on vacation here on Fire Island to celebrate Mikey Way’s birthday. It was fitting, of course, because this was Mikey’s favorite place in the world, so every year for his birthday the Way family would pack up and come here to celebrate the occasion. 

Those were some of the greatest times of Gerard’s entire life. Mikey was his best friend and favorite person in the whole entire world, and he looked so forward to being able to celebrate that amazing day with his beloved little brother and his parents, even though they weren’t as nice to their oldest son as they should have been. 

Gerard took a swig from his bottle as he blinked back more tears. To this day, their father still blames him for the accident, for not watching after Mikey like he was supposed to be. It really wasn’t Gerard’s fault that Mikey had drowned. He tried to save him, he really, truly did. 

He had just turned his back for two seconds, and before he knew it, Mikey had somehow fallen off of the pier, and the current was far too strong and brought Mikey underwater. Gerard did his best to save him, jumping in to the water after him and bringing him back to the surface, but the damage was done. His little brother’s lungs were already weak enough; he had to carry his inhaler with him at all times, and, at that particular moment in time time, the inhaler had been left inside of the house they had rented out for the weekend. Mikey had too much water in his lungs, and now matter how hard Gerard tried to revive him, it was simply too late. 

“L-love you, G-Gee-” were Mikey’s last words, before his lungs gave out, and he died right there in his brother’s arms. His family had decided to bury him in Fire Island, because this was the place where Mikey dreamed of living someday. 

To this day, their father still insists that the wrong son had drowned that day. Mikey was the smart one, the funny one; the one that was going to make something of himself one day. In his father’s eyes, Gerard was the ‘weird little faggot’ that insisted on living in the basement; he was the one that ‘would never amount to anything.’ 

Gerard had been estranged from his family for as long as he can remember. His grandmother had taken him in after Mikey’s death, and once she died, Gerard was on his own. Over the years, he has gotten so used to being on his own, making sure to keep everyone that tries to get close to him at arm’s length so that he won’t ever go through the pain of losing someone important to him ever again. 

Gerard typically goes for guys that he knows are completely wrong for him, because he knows that he will never fall in love or grow attached to them. He knows that they will serve their purpose in his life for however long he allowed them to, and then he could be done with them, and on to the next one. Gerard was happy with this life of no real connections to anyone; getting by on selling his artwork on the streets of New York. 

He had become used to being a starving artist that barely made enough money to get by. His luck changed a few months ago when the opportunity of a lifetime landed at his doorstep. Now that he is interning at a rather prestigious art gallery in Manhattan, he’s got quite enough money saved up from having sold so many pieces now that people are beginning to recognize his name and his talent. 

Gerard had already told Mikey all about the gallery when he visited him this morning. He smiled so proudly when he told him how he was no longer struggling from month to month to make end’s meet, and how things were finally looking up and going in a more positive direction for him. 

Gerard made sure to thank his little brother for all of this too, because he felt that everything good that had been happening lately was in fact, because of Mikey. He likes to think of Mikey as his guardian angel. He likes to think that every time something great happens to him, that it’s Mikey’s doing; pointing him in the direction of where he should go, and where he should be at that particular time in his life. 

When Mikey was alive, he was the only person in the world that ever bothered to be concerned with Gerad’s well-being, which is why he felt the need to visit him as often as he could. Over the last few months, however, his number of visits had dwindled tremendously due to being so busy producing so much artwork for the gallery and his new clients, and he felt overwhelmingly guilty about this. 

But today was Mikey Way’s birthday, and nothing in the world would ever dare make Gerard miss a visit on his little brother’s birthday. 

“We should be celebrating your birthday at a bar, not at a fucking cemetery,” Gerard sobbed, his heart aching worse than it has in a really long time. “You’re old enough now to buy us each a drink. I need you here, Mikey; it shouldn’t fucking have to be this way!”

Gerard allowed himself to cry; mourning the loss of his little brother, as well as the loss of contact with his parents. Their mother died several years after Mikey had died, and their father blamed Gerard for that, too, claiming that she died of a broken heart. Mr. Way had long since turned his back on him, and they haven’t spoken to each other in years. 

Gerard shut his eyes then; doing his best to shut those horrible thoughts of his family aside. He was brought back to the present moment, here in the cemetery with his little brother. He shifted himself so that he was a bit more comfortable, leaning up against Mikey’s tombstone with one leg propped up, and the other outstretched in front of him. 

The cigarette that he had been enjoying had long burned out by then, so he fished his lighter out of his pocket, and re-lit the venomous cancer stick that sat between his lips. 

For some reason, he found himself strangely drawn to the small lighter that he still held in his hand. The first thing that Gerard noticed was, this isn’t his lighter. It was white in color, and said ‘Scorpio’ on it in black script, with a small black scorpion underneath the writing. 

Gerard instantly blinked back to think of the gorgeous man that he had spent all afternoon with; or, to be exact, the scorpion tattoo that he had on his neck. He slowly began to piece together the small link between the ‘Halloween’ tattoo on his knuckles, and the scorpion tattoo on his neck. His birthday must be on Halloween, therefore making him a Scorpio. 

And this lighter, must be his. 

Gerard sighed as he held the small device in his hand. They must have mixed up lighters back there when they were hanging out at the bar earlier this afternoon. 

“I stole his lighter, Mikey,” Gerard giggled drunkenly, as he leaned his head back against the tombstone. “All I want to do is forget him. I didn’t even get his fucking _name_ , yet I stole his fucking lighter.”

He paused for a moment then to take another swig from his bottle, before sighing deeply to himself. 

“Is this your doing, little brother?” He asked, gazing at the picture of his beloved little brother that rested on his tombstone. Mikey was grinning widely in that picture, with his glasses nearly falling off of his nose like they always did, with that know-it-all look on his face. It was one of Gerard’s favorite of Mikey’s facial expressions, one that he knew quite well. It was that look he would get whenever he knew the answer to a riddle that you just couldn’t figure out, or he was keeping a funny secret from you. 

“I know you must be really disappointed in me. I know that you think that I should have given him a chance. I know that he isn’t like all the others, but... I just can’t handle the thought of losing him,” Gerard murmured, hanging his head down low and holding it within his hands. 

_“But you’ve already lost him,”_ he imagined his little brother reasoning with him. He imagined Mikey wrapping one of his long arms around him and pulling him close, like he always used to do whenever Gerard needed a hug the most. 

“I know, Mikey... I fucking know,” Gerard replied, as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps crunching over leaves a short distance away. He looked up in the direction of the sound; his hazel eyes growing wide as he saw the gorgeous ink-covered man that he’d spent the entire afternoon falling in love with.

“I- I’m so sorry,” Frank spoke quickly, freezing in his tracks as he made eye contact with the red-headed artist. “I didn’t mean to run into you here, I swear. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Gerard simply gave a drunken smile, and shook his head in disbelief. “This _is_ your fucking doing, I’m sure of it,” he murmured to his little brother, before gazing up quite dreamily at the man he had met back at the train station. 

“You aren’t interrupting anything. I’m just kicking it with my little brother,” Gerard said, as he beckoned the guitarist forward with his fingers. 

It suddenly clicked in Frank’s head what Gee had meant about ‘visiting his little brother earlier’. It suddenly clicked in his head why Gee had gotten so upset when he had asked what had brought him here to Fire Island today. He was coming here to visit his brother, in the cemetery, on his birthday. 

“This is my little brother, Mikey Way,” Gee said then, smiling fondly at Frank. “Mikey, this is...” 

Gee’s words trailed off then, as he remembered that he had no clue what the guitarist’s real name was. 

“Frank,” he offered immediately, gifting him with the very sweetest of smiles. “I’m Frank,” he repeated, coming just the slightest bit closer to the drunken red-head who was still sitting in front of his little brother’s tombstone. 

“Mikey, this is Frank,” Gee said then, with a sentimental smile on his face. It felt amazing to put an actual name to the face that he knows he won‘t soon be forgetting, if ever. “He’s the guy I’ve been telling you about all day.”

Frank felt his heart perform a millionth backflip as Gee spoke those words, and couldn’t help but smile warmly at the drunken, gorgeous mess before him. 

Gee reached out a hand to Frank, who immediately responded by helping to lift him up to his feet. The two stood there, a short distance away from Mikey Way’s grave, staring wondrously at one another. 

“I’m glad you found me,” Gee spoke up first, which made Frank’s heart burst and swell all at the same time. 

“You are?” 

Frank’s words were no more than a mere whisper, and he swore that he felt his heart skip several more beats as Gee nodded.

“I was afraid that you’d gone home already, and that I’d lost you for good,” the artist replied, gazing sadly at Frank. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet.”

Frank stared at the gorgeous artist, who in the pale moonlight, was just as miraculous looking as before, even despite his drunken demeanor. 

“Then don’t say it,” Frank managed to squeak out in reply, his words un-eloquent due to half of his own bottle of liquor being halfway finished. “Please Gee, you don’t ever have to fucking say it. It’s simple, just...”

Frank thought carefully about his next few words. He didn’t want to scare the artist away again, but he didn’t want to let him get away so easily like he had beforehand. 

“Just what, Frankie?” 

The way that Gee had spoken his name sent shivers down his spine, and he ached to hear it again. 

“Please say it again.”

Gee gazed at him curiously, as he leaned in to press his lips to the corner of Frank’s mouth once again, much like he had done several times over their afternoon together. 

“Just what, Frankie?” He repeated again, grinning sweetly at the guitarist.

“Just... say my name like that, all the fucking time,” Frank replied finally, after finding his voice once again. “Stay with me, Gee. I don’t care where we go, I just... I can’t fucking stand the thought of losing you again.”

Those were the most honest words that Frank Iero has ever spoken before in his entire life. They seemed to impact Gee quite dramatically, and he could tell that he was finally beginning to get through to him. 

“Say it again,” the artist choked out, looking back at Frank with pleading eyes.

“Please...” Frank began, before realizing something extremely important. “What’s your real name, Gee?” He asked, fearing that if he didn’t ask now, he may never know. And more than anything, Frank needed so desperately to know. 

The red-head thought about this for a moment, before gifting Frank with the very sweetest of smiles. “It’s Gerard,” he replied, giving in, and immediately felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders now that they were finally on a first name basis with one another. 

He had refused to exchange names earlier because it would be easier to let him go, but that previous thought was completely out of the window. That last ditch effort to try to protect himself from getting too close to Frank had failed miserably, because here they are, once again in the same place at the exact same time. 

“Please, Gerard,” Frank said then, positively beaming because he had finally gotten Gee’s real name. “Please, fucking stay the night with me.” 

Gerard thought about this proposition for a moment, before allowing his face to break out into yet another gorgeous smile. 

“I’m pretty sure Mikey would kick my ass if I didn’t,” Gerard replied, his eyes sparkling as he realized that his guardian angel must be behind everything that led he and Frank directly back to one another. “So my answer is yes, Frankie. I would absolutely love to spend the night with you.”

Frank let out the breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding, before closing the small gap that was between them. Frank reached his hands up to grasp either side of that absolutely gorgeous face of his, and leaned in to press the most gorgeous kiss that Gerard Way has ever felt in his entire 26 years of living. 

Gerard kissed back with as much fervor as he possibly could, immediately wrapping his arms around the smaller man as he did so; kissing him as if his life depended on it. They continued on this way for seconds that turned to minutes, before Frank finally pulled away, though he still had a tight grip on Gerard; almost as if he were afraid that if he were to let go, he would lose him again. 

“I um, don’t really know where we can go,” Frank spoke suddenly, almost unknowing of what to say. “The last train back home already left...”

Gerard nodded in understanding, but did nothing but continue to smile at the gorgeous man named Frank, and simply leaned in to gently connect their lips together once again. 

“I think I know a place where we can go,” the red-head murmured against Frank’s lips, grinning brightly at him upon pulling away. He then bid a fond farewell and one last birthday wish to his little brother, before taking Frank by his hand, and leading them back toward the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter ready to go after this one, followed by a possibly final chapter; a more concluding chapter, if you will, that sort of sets the stage for whatever is next to come for these characters that I love writing so much <33 
> 
> Their time on Thames St. is nearly ever... is this really the end or just the beginning?  
> What are your thoughts on this chapter? Thoughts on it continuing? I'm dying to know! <33


	6. "Won't you think I'm pretty, when I'm standing top the bright lit city...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title credit goes to The Used's "The Taste of Ink" <3

If at all possible, Frank and Gerard’s perfect day had turned out even better than either man could have hoped. Sure, they had encountered a small bump along the way, but once their paths had crossed once again, neither man could ignore that their time together was still far from over just yet.

They picked up right where they had left off, flawlessly falling back into sweet smiles and longing glances at one another, pausing to stop for adoring kisses as they continued on to wherever it was that Gerard was leading them to, hand-in-hand like they had been all day.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Frank murmured aloud, sneaking a grin in Gerard’s direction.

They were back on Thames Street, which was even more gorgeous at night than it had been in the afternoon. The bars and restaurants had come alive with bright lights that glittered in the moonlight and off of the harbor, yet to Frank, nothing shined quite as brightly as the gorgeous man with the fire engine red hair that was walking right next to him.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Gerard smiled back at the smaller man, as he brought their interlinked fingers up to his lips to press a millionth tender kiss to Frank’s tattooed skin. To say that they were quite smitten with each other would be the understatement of the year.

Within seconds, Frank received the answer to his previous question. They were a short distance away from most of the hustle of the busy street, and stood in front of one of the un-lit lighthouses that he had been admiring earlier that afternoon.

Gerard let go of his hand momentarily to climb up onto the pier that overlooked the gorgeous harbor.

“Come on, sugar,” he beckoned Frank forward, taking him by his hand with the most gorgeous smile that Frank has ever seen before in his life. He lifted Frank up so that he could join them, and began to lead him toward the side of the lighthouse to where a large door lay almost hidden to anyone who wasn’t looking for it.

Gerard turned the latch to open it, and much to Frank’s surprise, it opened with great ease. “I’ll never know why they never lock these things,” Gee murmured, rolling his eyes playfully as he stepped inside and again, took a hold of Frank’s hand so that he could help him inside.

Considering he has never broken into a lighthouse before, Frank wore a look of apprehension as he stepped inside of the small building. Gerard instantly picked up on this and pressed a millionth tender kiss to his lips, hoping to ease away all of his worries.

“Relax, Frankie,” Gerard murmured against those sweet lips of Frank’s. “Over my years of coming here, the lighthouse is always shut down on Sundays and Mondays because the ferry is closed. I think it’s safe to say that we have this place all to ourselves for the time being.”

Frank felt his knees grow weak as Gerard spoke those words to him, and quickly snapped to as the older of the two took him by his hand and led him up the winding staircase that led out to a small opening at the top of the lighthouse. Gerard climbed out first, taking Frank by his hand and helping him out onto the small balcony that surrounded the lighthouse. It was a pretty small ledge, but big enough for the two of them to sit side by side next to one another.

Gerard let out a soft sigh, gazing up into the stars as he leaned his head against Frank’s shoulder.

“This place is un-fucking-believable, Gerard,” Frank breathed out quietly, almost afraid that his voice was going to disturb the gorgeous serenity that was surrounding them.

“Mikey and I used to sneak up here all the time when we were kids,” Gerard said in response, his words softly spoken.

At the mention of Gerard’s brother, Frank instantly sought out Gerard’s hand once again, rubbing his thumb across the artist’s soft skin. “The highlight of our trip here was always these moments late at night where we’d sneak out of the house and come up here. It was Mikey’s favorite place in the entire world.”

Frank nodded in response, almost at a loss for words of what to say.

Almost.

“I’m so glad that you brought me up here with you,” Frank spoke quietly, as he placed a gentle kiss to Gerard’s hair. “I can definitely see why it was Mikey’s favorite place. I’ve never been anywhere quite so beautiful before.”

Gerard giggled softly, as he emerged from his spot on Frank’s shoulder so that he could look at him. “You know... it’s really fucking crazy that you are here with me, actually,” he began to say. He took a deep breath then, gazing deeply within Frank’s green eyes that he couldn’t help but realize shimmered so brightly in the pale moonlight.

“The last time Mikey and I were up here, he told me about this crush that he had gotten on someone that he had met back home. He told me about how he wished that he could have brought the guy... Quinn, I think his name was, here with him, because he wanted to bring him up here because he thought it would be romantic.”

Frank listened intently to every one of Gerard’s soft spoken words, his heart soaring with every word. “Your brother is very wise,” he replied, as he pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s hand once again. “And he was right, this place is romantic as fuck.”

Gerard giggled and nodded in agreement, as he gazed up dreamily at the stars. “He was right,” Gerard agreed, sighing softly to himself. “Mikey was so precious to me. I did everything I could to protect him, especially from our father. Mikey had just admitted to me that he was gay a few weeks before he died. I told him to keep it a secret from our parents, because the moment I came out to them, they treated me like I was the bastard son of Satan himself. I didn’t want Mikey to have to go through that, not at such a young age.”

Frank simply nodded, and gently lifted Gerard’s chin up so that they could meet each other’s eyes once again. “I know for a fact that you are the best big brother in the world, Gerard,” Frank said then, with the most honest tone in his voice. “And that Mikey is looking down on you right now, and he is smiling so brightly at you. For all that you’ve been through, I know that he’s truly happy wherever he is, because you survived. You made it through, no matter how hard life got for you. You fucking made it, Gee.”

Gerard’s heart was bursting as Frank spoke those words.

“Frank, I...” he trailed off, really unknowing of what to say. He held so many words on the tip of his tongue, and the butterflies in his stomach were more active and alive than he’s ever felt them before.

He peered helplessly within Frank’s gorgeous green eyes, getting lost in them, and lost all train of thought as Frank leaned forward to connect their lips together once again. Gerard’s lips trembled as Frank kissed him like that, so tenderly, yet so full of passion all at the same time.

“I know,” Frank simply replied amongst his lips, before leaning his forehead softly against Gerard’s. “I fucking know.”

Gerard merely nodded, inhaling and exhaling as best as he could.

“Frankie... I’ve spent my whole life trying to avoid feeling this way,” Gerard whispered, his voice somewhat painful. “I’ve done everything I can to not let anyone get this close, getting involved with all of the wrong people in order to prevent this sort of thing from happening...”

Frank felt his heart drop a little at these words, but didn’t dare try to jump in and say anything to defend himself.

“Mikey is actually the one who inspired me to buy you your train ticket here today,” Gerard added, grinning softly.

“Oh?” Frank questioned, his voice quiet.

Gerard merely nodded. “Mikey was the most generous person in the entire world. Always helping others out, whenever he could,” Gerard began, sighing as he rested his head back against the lighthouse, and began to reminisce.

“I’ll never forget this one time back when we were younger. Mikey had saved up as much of his allowance as he could to buy this super special collector’s edition of this new Watchmen comic that was coming out,” Gerard continued, smiling at the memory.

“The day that it did come out, he and I walked to the comic book shop, and on our way, we passed by a homeless shelter. I kept on walking, only to realize when I’d gotten to the crosswalk that he had stopped. I kept calling after him, but he ignored me and walked right on in to the shelter...”

Gerard’s voice was soft, his eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight as he told his story. Frank held on to his hand, squeezing every so often, holding on to every last gorgeously spoken word.

“Mikey took out every last penny from his Nintendo wallet and gave it all to the woman at the front desk. It wasn’t much, maybe about fifteen dollars or so, but he gave every last dollar and coin to the woman, saying that it was a donation to the shelter,” Gerard said, with a proud tone in his voice. “He was always so selfless, and even though he didn’t get his collector’s edition of the comic that he wanted, I could tell that he got way more fulfillment out of what he wound up spending his money on.”

Gerard paused for a moment to wipe a stray tear away, smiling proudly at his memories of his dear little brother.

“When I asked why he had done that, he simply smiled at me and said, ‘Those people needed it more than I do.’ Mikey wasn’t even ten years old and his heart was just so fucking big. He was going to change the world, he was going to make a difference. Sometimes...” Gee trailed off, shutting his eyes briefly, not daring to look at Frank as he spoke his next few words. “Sometimes I do agree with our dad; I feel like it should have been me that had drowned that day. All I’ve ever done was cause everyone in my life grief and disappointment-”

Gerard’s words were cut off by the weight of Frank’s lips crushing down on top of his. Frank didn’t mean to be rude, but he really just needed to show the gorgeous red-head just how special he was, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Life really fucking sucks sometimes, Gee,” Frank murmured against his lips, still gently connecting their lips together in a genuinely adoring manner. “What happened to Mikey was the most tragic thing that has ever happened in your life, but it _wasn’t_ your fault. You’ve blamed yourself for so long, beating yourself up with believing these horrible things that the previous men in your life have told you...”

Frank held on to either side of Gerard’s very gorgeous face, cupping his skin softly as their lips continued to collide softly with one another. “ _I_ am telling you that I am so happy that we found each other today. And I’m glad that you followed your little brother’s example by helping others out... because before you stepped up to offer to buy my ticket, I was about to say fuck the whole idea, and go home.”

Gerard beamed up at Frank as he registered those kind words.

“Mikey was such an amazing person. He always inspires me to try to follow in his footsteps and help someone out if I can,” he murmured, the grin still spreading across his gorgeous face.

“Granted, you are a far cry from a homeless person at a shelter, but, I did have some extra cash on me because I sold a few more pieces than I normally do, so I went ahead and did exactly what I knew Mikey would do if he were in my position, and bought your ticket for you. He was the best person in the whole entire world, and I figured especially on his birthday, that gesture would make him happy.”

Frank giggled at his words, kissing him softly once again. “I still don’t think I properly thanked you for that, by the way,” Frank replied, as a light blush stained either of his cheeks.

“Oh, you more than have, Frankie,” Gerard sighed happily, gazing at the smaller man with absolute stars in his eyes. “I was really just buying your ticket to earn a few good karma points, because Lord knows I have been a really selfish fuck lately and I could use all of the good karma points that I can get,” Gerard admitted, with a smile on his face. “But then... you turned around, and I swear to God my heart fucking stopped for a moment when I saw how fucking gorgeous you were.”

Again, Frank was reduced to a blushing fool as Gerard admitted how he felt to him. Gerard then giggled triumphantly, cupping either side of Frank’s face as he kissed either of his cheeks. “And just like I told you earlier, you’re even fucking _cuter_ when you blush, Frankie love!”

Frank was positively dying with embarrassment as Gerard continued to speak. His cheeks may have been blazing, but they were also hurting, because despite their little moment of separation earlier, Gerard had caused him to smile so much today that it was becoming almost painful.

“It’s not like it’s a _bad_ thing, sugar,” Gerard teased, his tone playful as more sweet kisses were placed all over Frank’s cheeks and lips. “I mean, I tried to deny how fucking gorgeous you were when we first made eye contact. I really did, but you made it just so impossible for me to ignore something like that!”

“How so?” Frank dared to question, his voice quiet. He was so captivated by how truly gorgeous Gerard was, and all of his beautiful words were like candy to his soul. He just wanted to keep Gerard talking; he wanted to hear that silky voice continue to speak, and for him to look at him with that adoring glint in his glittering hazel eyes for fucking ever.

“Well... I mean, I got on the train, and I did my best to mind my own business. I mean, I was focusing on the fact that I was coming to visit Mikey, which had me excited to begin with because I love going to visit him whenever I can... especially on his birthday... but, then I happened to look up and caught you peeking back at me and I just couldn’t help myself.”

He looked up then, studying the stars in the sky as he took a deep breath, and continued to speak.

“I did something that I rarely ever do; I let go. I quit caring about protecting myself, and decided that I was going to have a little bit of fun, and, well you saw what happened next,” Gerard replied softly, as one of his hands landed on the inside of Frank’s thigh.

“O-oh yeah,” Frank hummed in reply.

The breathing caught in his throat once again as Gerard looked at him with that hungry, seductive glint in his eyes. His hand was journeying closer and closer to the semi that Frank was trying to prevent, but Gerard was making it just so damn hard for him to keep his hormones in check; literally.

“When we met up this afternoon... you just... Frank...”

Gerard was slightly breathless as he spoke those words, therefore rendering Frank completely weakened.

“Yeah, Gee?” Frank dared to speak, as his eyes peered back into Gerard’s with equal fervor.

“You’re just so fucking perfect, Frankie,” he finally admitted, as his obvious desire for the gorgeous tattooed gentleman named Frank became too overwhelming for him; instantly leaning forward and hungrily crushing their lips together.

“All I’ve ever wanted, all I’ve ever dreamed about was someone like you, Frankie; _fuck_ -”

It was Frank’s turn to turn up the intensity, as his hungrily began to suck on the pale, milky flesh of Gerard’s sweet tasting neck; effectively shutting Gerard up.

“I’ve waited my whole life to feel this way, too,” Frank admitted this time, his breathing erratic as he continued to lap up and indulge on Gerard’s gorgeous skin. “I’ve honestly never wanted anything as badly as I fucking want you, Gee.”

Gerard felt his heart nearly stop beating as Frank said those words, and tilted his head back just slightly so Frank could have even more of his skin than he was previously allowed.

“Well then have me...”

Frank instantly broke apart from Gerard’s skin as those words registered within his desire-ridden brain. He literally couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Wait... what?” He asked, gazing helplessly within Gerard’s eyes for some sort of reassurance that his mind wasn’t busy playing tricks on him.

“You heard me,” Gerard smirked in reply. His eyes were glittering with sheer want and everything that Frank has ever dreamed of before, and so much more.

Gerard leaned in then, and pressed an absolutely gorgeous kiss to Frank’s lips then, before disappearing to head back into the lighthouse. His eyes were locked with Frank’s the entire time, daring the younger man to follow him.

Frank immediately took the hint and followed after, locking eyes with a very playful looking Gerard. He was a few steps down from where Frank was, teasing the tattooed punk for all he was worth.

Like a moth to a flame, Frank glided down the few steps to catch up to him, pushing him up against the wall of the lighthouse and kissing him, good and hard, as he grinded his hips hard against him. Loud moans emitted all throughout the lighthouse, echoing off of the walls as Gerard made quick work of Frank’s slightly parted lips and sought out Frank’s tongue with his own, engaging him in a heated frenzy of sheer exhileration as their hips continued to meet in perfect time with one another’s.

The friction was so intense, Frank felt like he literally was about to explode from all of the need and want that the red-head was causing him to feel.

“Where should we... uh...?”

Gerard glanced around then, his eyes darting to a small bed that was on the ground level of the lighthouse. It was the home to several blankets and pillows, all of which were causing a brilliant flicker of light to go off in his artistic, creative mind. He descended the small remainder of stairs and scooped up all of the blankets and pillows into his arms, before gliding back up to the the top of the lighthouse, which held a platform type area with a large window that allowed the moonlight to pour in all around them.

“What do you think?” Gerard asked, with his hands on his hips once he finished setting up their little makeshift palette.

“Fucking perfect,” Frank breathed out as he connected their lips together once again, as he wrapped his arms around the gorgeous red-head and laid him down as gently as he could on top of their nest of blankets. “The setup is really nice, too.”

Gerard couldn’t help but to giggle as Frank said those words to him, sighing happily as Frank crawled on top of him, grabbing either of Gerard’s hands and lifting them up above Gerard’s head; causing the older of the two to whimper out as Frank’s lips reattached to the sensitive skin on his neck.

And _oh_ the way it felt when Frank began to grind down into him...

“Sugar...” Gerard breathed out, writhing underneath the tattooed misfit as he began to move in time with Frank’s body; their hips locking together as if they were made to do so. “Fuck, _Frankie_ ; please...”

A satisfied smirk played across Frank’s face then, utterly proud that he had the red-headed wonder right where he wanted him.

“As you wish...”

Frank merely nodded, as he pressed yet another tender kiss to Gerard’s lips. His tattooed fingers quickly undid Gerard’s pants and belt, sliding them down his slender, yet perfectly curved hips; his mouth fucking watering as he did so.

He took a few of his fingers into his mouth and began sucking them for all that he was worth, maintaining eye contact with Gerard the entire time; relishing in the way that his gorgeous body was quivering with want.

Within seconds, one of Frank’s fingers was entering inside of the gorgeous man beneath him; reducing him to a moaning wreck as he began to work on stretching him. Frank knew right then and there that he would do absolutely anything to be able to watch Gerard’s face contort with pleasure like that, and hear those beautifully dirty sounds come from his gorgeous lips for the rest of his life.

“Please Frankie,” Gerard whimpered, pushing himself down on the slick digit that was inside of him. “Please sugar, I need more.”

Frank merely nodded and inserted a second, and after about a minute or so, a third and final finger inside of the gorgeous red-head beneath him, fucking his fingers into him just like Gerard had requested of him. Within moments Frank had gotten the angle just right, memorizing exactly how to thrust them inside of him in order to make Gerard come undone with pleasure beneath him.

“Your _hands_ , Frankie,” Gerard murmured, slightly incoherent as his body writhed amongst the makeshift bed beneath them. “God, you’re so fucking good with them, I want to fucking _marry_ them,” the artist continued, thrusting down against them for all he was worth; crying out as Frank’s fingers continued to collide effortlessly within that sweet little spot inside of him.

“Jesus, Gee,” Frank breathed out, completely turned on and feeling his want for the red-headed wonder to somehow advance to all new heights.

“C’mere,” Gerard instructed, eyeing him hungrily. Considering Frank was so eager to please, he did as he was told, retracting his fingers and leaving Gerard empty for the time being. Gerard couldn’t be sad about this, however, because he knew something far greater was about to happen between them.

His fingers attacked Frank’s belt and undid his pants with quickness, sliding them down Frank’s tattooed skin as his mouth watered at how beautiful Frank truly was. “So fucking gorgeous,” he murmured, before quickly taking every inch of Frank’s generous length within his mouth. He figured that since they didn’t have any sort of lubricant, this would have to do.

The guitarist damn near lost his mind with pleasure as Gerard bobbed his head up and down Frank’s gorgeous length several times, making sure that he was nice and coated, before swirling his tongue across the tip; wanting Frank to feel as much pleasure as he possibly could before pulling off of him.

“Your mouth, Gee... _fuck_ ,” Frank breathed out, shakily before getting back into position between Gerard’s slightly spread legs. “I think I may love your mouth even more than you love my hands,” he giggled slightly, before lining up the tip of his newly wet dick to Gerard’s entrance.

“I find that hard to believe,” Gerard smirked back, eyeing Frank expectantly.

“Believe it, baby,” Frank smirked back in reply. He felt utterly defenseless against the power of Gerard’s seductive stare, as he leaned down to kiss those gorgeous lips of his then; reconnecting their fingers once again as he began to push into the sexy red-headed artist beneath him.

They each let out a very pleasured moan in unison against each other’s lips as Frank began to fill Gerard up to the brim, pausing for a moment to allow him time to adjust to the feeling of being inside of him.

“Oh Frankie,” Gerard sighed out, feeling blissful and whole as Frank remained still, waiting for the go-ahead from Gerard before he began moving again. “Please sugar, I’m so fucking ready.”

Frank grinned down at the gorgeous red-head beneath him, connecting their lips more fiercely than before.

“Show me what you’ve got, Frankie baby...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love goes to domebedward and pixiewayro for their love on the last chapter <333


End file.
